utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Hashiyan
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |official_illustrator = |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = はしやん |officialromajiname = Hashiyan |othernameinfo = |aka = 橋屋 壱梧 (Hashiya Ichigo, Smiley*2GS) |birthday = 16|month = 08|&year = 1989|ref = |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 747036 |mylistID1 = 16561544 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 32056092 |mylist2info = melost |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co372299 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Negima, Kyounosuke, Amatsuki, Ai Miya Zero}} Hashiyan (はしやん) is an who covers VOCALOID songs with his own rap lyrics. His rap-arranges are fast and nice-flowing. His voice is very energetic and bright, in a rather high vocal range. His best-known cover is his "Matryoshka", made in collaboration with Zebra, with over 1.1 million views and 47K Mylists on NND. He often gets original PVs drawn for his covers. He is very good friends with Amatsuki, and they often hang out at each other's houses and go on trips together. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of melost with Amatsuki # Member of Smiley*2GS # Member of Circle of Friends # My Room Walker (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2011) # UncannyInstinct (EastNewSound album) (January 28, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # Melodic note. (Released on June 27, 2012) List of Covered Songs feat. Hashiyan, Negima and Wanna be (2008.08.30) # "Hashiyan to Negima Collab" feat. Hashiyan and Negima (2008.08.30) # "Rettoukan" (2008.10.12) # "get out" feat. Hashiyan and ytr (2008.10.23) # "n.i.c.o." feat. Hashiyan and Iinchou (2009.02.12) # "Time waits for no one." (2009.08.11) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP) (2010.01.28) (Taken down on NND) # "good time" (2010.05.29) # "Warai Otoko" (2010.06.12) # "Summer Wars" (2010.08.06) (Taken down on NND) # "Matryoshka" feat. Hashiyan and Zebra (2010.10.11) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (2010.11.13) # "SPICE!" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2010.12.27) # "Sainou Sampler" (2011.02.25) # "Hello Strobe" (2011.03.17) # "Human (an Android works)" (2011.04.09) # "Panda Hero" (2011.04.14) # "AaAaAaAAaAaAAa" -Band ver.- (2011.05.19) # "Melancholic" feat. Hashiyan and Amatsuki (2011.06.24) # "Yumekui Shiro Kuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-Eating Baku) (2011.07.22) # "SECRET DVD" (2011.08.14) # "DANCE FLOOR" (2011.10.08) # "Angel Beats BGM" (2011.10.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.11.07) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) feat. Hashiyan and Glutamine (2011.12.03) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.02.12) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) -Arrange ver.- feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.03.27) # "Poker Face" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.07.20) # "Madara Cult" feat. Hashiyan and Kyounosuke # "Angel Beats BGM" (2012.08.16) (Community only) # "jelLy" (2012.08.25) # "Infinite・Dancestep" feat. Hashiyan and Muta (2012.09.02) # "Monochrossroad" -R&B ver.- feat. Hashiyan and Ponyo (2012.10.11) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.12.21) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Odoroshi Rider" feat. Hashiyan and Kyounosuke (2013.01.20) # "Mugen Nostalgia" (Infinite Nostalgia) (2013.02.03) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.21) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Bungaku Shoujo Insane" (Literature Girl Insane) -Rap arrange- feat. Hashiyan (rap) and Kyounosuke (2013.05.10) # "zombie" (2013.07.26) # "Pandashka" (Mashup of Panda Hero and Matryoshka) (2013.07.26) (Community only) # "Pink Stick Luv" feat. Hashiyan and Ai Miya Zero (2013.07.26) # "Mirai Tokei AM4:30" feat. Hashiyan and Ai Miya Zero (2013.07.27) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Hashiyan and Ai Miya Zero (2013.07.28) }} Discography For Circle of Friends albums see here |track1composer = saiB |track1arranger = |track2title = Yi Er Fanclub |track2info = (1,2 Fanclub) (Hashiyan, Ai Miya Zero) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = MikitoP |track2arranger = |track3title = Jibeta Travel |track3lyricist = Hinata Denkou |track3composer = Hinata Denkou |track3arranger = |track4title = Hello/How Are You |track4lyricist = Nanou |track4composer = Nanou |track4arranger = KosmosP |track5title = Yurufuwa Jukai Girl |track5info = (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Ishifuro |track5arranger = |track6title = Salvage |track6lyricist = |track6composer = ShibashonP |track6arranger = }} Gallery |Hashiyan_hellostrobe.png|Hashiyan as ssen in his cover of "Hello Strobe" |Hashiyan_pandahero2.jpg|Hashiyan as seen in his cover of "Panda Hero" and souma |Hashiyan_pandahero.jpg|Concept art for Hashiyan in "Panda Hero" |Hashiyan_Sainousanpurā.jpg|Hashiyan as seen in his cover of "Sainou Sampler" |Hashiyan_Yumekui_shirokuro_baku.png|Hashiyan as seen in his cover of "Yumekui Shiro Kuro Baku" |Hashiyan Pokerface.PNG|Hashiyan as seen in his duet cover of "Poker Face" |odoroshi rider hashiyan kyounosuke.png|Hashiyan (left) and Kyounosuke (right) as seen in "Odoroshi Rider" }} Trivia * He likes sweet food. * He claims his strength is his cheerfulness. * He likes basketball. * He likes cats. * He does not like to be angry. * His blood type is A. External Links * Twitter * Blog * The Interviews * tumblr * mixi * mixi commu * Plurk Category:NND Rappers Category:Smiley*2GS Category:Circle of Friends Category:Singers with Albums or Singles